Buffy Kids
by KatKim22
Summary: Buffy and Spike have 2 kids, Willow and Tara have 2 kids, Dawn adopted a kid, Anya and Xander have 3 kids. Giles is childless and Tara and Anya never died.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Kids**_

Summary- _Buffy and Spike have 2 kids, Willow and Tara have 2 Kids, Dawn adopted a kid, Xander and Anya have 3 kids, and Giles is still childless, and Tara never died and Anya never died.___

Liz-4 Buffy and Spike

Travis-5 Buffy and Spike

Topanga-5 Willow and Tara

Wynona-5 Willow and Tara

Kayla-7 Dawn

Andy-7 Anya and Xander

Ava-7 Anya and Xander

Albert-6 Anya and Xander

It was Wednesday and they had left Sunnydale 8 years ago. They had moved to a little town in Washington state to start a new life without vampires, demons, or any other supernatural forces of evil. The little town was called Endicott. They got there at 5pm that Wednesday 8 years ago. They had started their life there, the kids were enrolled at the school Buffy was the 4th grade teacher. Dawn worker at subway in a town called Colfax which was 20 miles away from Endicott. Willow and Tara had opened a magic shop in Colfax. Anya worked at the library and Xander worked for a construction company out of Pullman which is 45 miles from Endicott.

One day the kids came home from school early and Buffy had taken that day off because Spike was sick so she stayed at home with him. Buffy looked at the kids and asked "why are you home early? What happened?" Liz looked at her mom then at her brother and said "they told everybody to go home the principle was attacked by a group of vampires last night and they were afraid that they were going to attack the school." Buffy then asked "are you sure that he was attacked by vampires?" Kayla said "that is what they told us Aunt Buffy."

"Ok I am going to call Willow and Tara." said Buffy "I want you to go to the library and stay there with Aunt Anya until she comes home. I don't want you to be left alone." "Aunt Buffy what are you and mommy willow and mommy Tara going to do?" asked Topanga. " I don't know. We will decide that after we talk to Giles." answered Buffy.

Buffy called Giles who had gone back to England after they got rid of the first evil. Buffy told Giles what she was told by the kids and he said "that is not possible if there were a group of vampires then why didn't the town ever call and ask for the slayer?" Buffy said " what are we going to do? Do I slay them or just ignore it? It is still my destiny right?" "yes Buffy it will always be and you and spike should patrol your town tonight. I will get a plane to Spokane and Xander or Dawn can come pick me up for there tomorrow and then we will research and see what to do." said Giles.

Buffy and asked Dawn to get Giles from the airport and she took Kayla with her. They went and got Giles brought him back and the first thing that happened when Buffy saw him was she flung herself in a hug and said "welcome back Giles we have missed you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Giles is home **

Recap- Giles has come back from England and Buffy has started her new life in her new town.

Giles says "thank you Buffy it is good to see you again." Buffy looks up at Giles with tears in her eyes and says "without you here, the only thing I had was Dawn, Spike and the kids." Giles then asks "what about these vampires? Do we know anything about them?." " Sorry, no maybe we should go talk to Mrs. Olson and see if see knows anything about what happened to her husband." replied Buffy.

Before they go see Mrs. Olson Buffy calls Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Dawn to help with the research they have to do. Dawn tells Buffy "I will go home stay with the kids and get them to bed and protect them tonight and send Spike to help out while you go talk to Mrs. Olson and do the research." "okay Dawnie, just keep a close eye on Ava she was sick today." says Xander.

Dawn gets home tells Spike, "go to the magic shop in Colfax Buffy wants you to help with a vampire problem." Spike says "okay, little bit I am on my way, bye." Dawn goes up stairs and finds Kayla, Topanga, and Wynona playing dress up, Travis Andy and Albert playing the X-Box one that Travis got for his birthday and Liz and Ava are both sleeping. Dawn goes in to where the girls are playing dress up and asks them " How long have Ava and Liz been asleep?" "only about a half hour Mommy" says Kayla. "thanks you baby. You guys should start cleaning up this room because I am going to make dinner then you have to take a bath and go to bed because you have school tomorrow." says Dawn. "what about the boys" asked Wynona. "I will take care of them just do what I asked please" replied Dawn. "okay Aunt Dawn." said Topanga.

Meanwhile Buffy and Spike, go to talk to Mrs. Olson about what happen to Mr. Olson. They get there and Mrs. Olson tells them "that that group of vampires that attacked him were kids he went to school with in Colfax and they were ones he bullied." "I guess they wanted revenge on him but how they got turned into vampires is beyond me." says Mrs. Olson. "Thanks, Mrs. Olson , we can see if we can take care of who killed him." says Buffy.

They get back to the magic shop and tell Giles what they found out. He goes to the school and asks "can I get of list of all the kids that went to school with Mike Olson please it is important?" "I can give you that list but it will take about 3 days for us to get it for you. Then I can send it to you. Where do you want it sent to?" asked the secretary at the school. " send it to the House of Wicca please. Says Giles.

Back at the house Dawn was watching a movie when she heard little footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Ava coming down crying for her mom. Dawn goes over picks her up and says "what up Ava are you still feeling sick?" Please tell me is anything hurting?" Ava looks up at Dawn and says "my tummy hurts and so does my head Aunt Dawn. Please make it stop. It hurts a lot." Dawn puts her down on the couch goes in to the bathroom get her something for the pain put her back to bed, when all of the sudden you hear a large crash from downstairs and see a rock fly though the window with a note the says **send the slayer to the park and make sure she comes alone or the next people we attack will be the kids and we will not kill them just turn them. **Signed the big bad.

Dawn calls the magic shop and tell Buffy about the note. Buffy loads up and heads to the park to meet up with the big bad. When she gets there she sees that Harmony, Angel and Dru are also there and helping these want to be's The big bad is Angel but now he is Angelus again, and wants to kill Buffy. She is able to fight off the want to be's and then get out there knowing that it was a trap. She gets back to the magic shop tells the other that Harmony, Angel and Dru are in on this. Giles says "did you stake them?" Buffy says "no I got rid of three of the others but then Angel Dru, Harmony and the rest took off. I am worried they are still going to go after the kids. What do I do?" "as long as the kids stay at the house they will be ok because they can't get to them because they can't go in to your house with out being invited in." Says Tara.

Buffy and the others keep the kids home from school the next day and keep and eye on them. There was only one attack that night but the spell on the house stop it .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Bad**

_Recap- Buffy had found out that Angel, Dru and Harmony are in on this_

It was now Saturday and Buffy said "why don't we take the kids and go to muti-floral gardens and have a picnic." Tara then said "what about Willow she had to go to the shop and get a few things for a spell she is working on to keep the kids safe." "I will go call her and have her get here in about an hour and then we can go" replied Xander. Anya and Dawn go to the store and get what they need for their picnic and they wait for Willow to get back so the can go.

Mewhile Angel, Harmony and Dru are at the pink hotel planning their next attack with the wanna-be's. Angel says " I think I might know a way to get Buffy along but we would have to time this right fro it to work. Harmony I need you to go to Pullman to the magic shop there and get some supplies, because we can convince Buffy that I got my soul back maybe I can get her to invite me in and I could get to the kids." Harmony and six of the wanna-be's leave to go get the stuff.

At the garden Willow and Tara are talking and Willow asks Tara "when do you want to tell them." "Let's wait until after we eat to tell them. I am scared of what they will say about it. I mean we are having a another child and we did hire a surrogate father so we could have one." said Tara "Tara they love you and they love me they are not going to get mad at you or I for what we did. They know that we wanted another child." said Willow

They eat and then Tara says " I have something I want to tell you. You all know that me and Willow wanted to have another child right. Well we are I am 2 months along with another child." Topanga and Wynona run off crying. They think that with the new baby on the way that their parents will not care about them anymore.

Angel having the gem that can allow vampires to walk in the sunlight sees that they ran off and he kidnaps them. Dawn hears them scream and the scbooies come running to see Angel take them and then he just disappears with them. Willow and Tara are too stunned to move and them break down crying because they think that it was their fault that Angel got to them.

He take them back to the pink hotel and locks them in a room. He know that Buffy will do anything to get them back. He sends a note to the house of Wicca that says **if you want to get them back human then the slayer must give herself up and the rest of you let us along forever. **

Buffy and the rest get back to the shop and find that note. Buffy is trying to come up with a plan because if she gives herself up the world may end. Then she remembers that Faith is around and they did not say which slayer they wanted even though everybody knows that they meant Buffy.

Buffy calls Faith and tells her "Angel is evil again and he, Harmony and Dru have Willow and Tara's kids. We need to get them back. He said the only way to do that is for the slayer to give herself up. I will but then I need your help to get me out of there alive. He said that the scbooies have to leave them alone but he said nothing about you." " OK B let's do this. Before they can leave Cordilla shows up with Fred, Gunn , Wesley and Connor because they know that Angel is Angelus again and that they need a slayer to help catch him. They also know that they need Willow to re in soul him.

Cordilla and Dawn take the kids back to the house and put them to bed and they go downstairs and start to watch a movie and fall asleep too. Buffy and the rest come back to the house and try to get some sleep which is hard for Willow and Tara. Without the kids home they can't sleep and try to come up with a way to us a spell to bring them home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel**

_Recap- Angel kidnapped Willow and Tara's kids_

Buffy, Faith and everyone have gone back to Buffy house to get some sleep. But Tara and Willow being worried about the kids can't sleep. Willow starts looking though spell books while Tara sees what magical ingredients they had at the house. Willow finds a locating spell to find where Angel is keeping the kids. Willow says "Tara I think I found a spell to locate the kids but not one to bring them home." "What about what they said Willow about the only way to get them back is for Buffy to give herself up." replied Tara. "We can't let her do that the world needs her." said Willow. "you are right. I know." said Tara

Mewhile down stairs Dawn, Xander, Anya, Faith, Giles and Buffy are taking about what they are going to do. They come up with a plan then call the hotel in Colfax where Cordilla, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Connor are staying and ask them to come to Buffy's house so they can tell them, the plan. They get there and Buffy says " the plan is for me to give myself up but for Faith to go with me and back me up so I can get out of there alive. Connor can track them. And find out where angel is?" Asked Buffy. "yes I can when do you want to do this?" asked Connor. "I want you to track them and find them first then come back here and tell me where they are so we can go on with the plan. Gunn please go with him." said Buffy.

They wait for about an hour when Gunn and Connor come in. "we found them Buffy. They are at the pink hotel here in town. The kids are there too." said Gunn. "ok here is what we do. Faith pack up, Dawn go upstairs and stay with the girls, Spike go up and stay with the boys, Xander, you Anya and Giles go to the magic shop and stay there and research a way to get me out of there if Faith can't." says Buffy taking charge.

Buffy goes up stairs and tells Willow and Tara the plan and says "Willow I need you to start working on the spell to re in soul Angel. You are the only one who can please Willow." "Alright Tara I need an orb, we don't have one so can you go to the magic shop in Pullman and see if they have one please." asked Willow. "I will be back shortly Baby please be careful and be here when I get back". Says Tara. "I will baby, I promise." says Willow

Tara gets to the shop and finds the shop keeper dead and all of the orbs smashed. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Willow and tells her that. Willow said "ok call the cops let them know about the body and come home, I will look on the internet and maybe I can find one." Tara gets home and they look on the internet and find one. They order it but it will take 6 to 8 weeks to get here. They tell Buffy about that and she ask "is there a spell you can do to make it get here faster?" "yes but that kind of spell will take a lot of magic and Tara and I would be too wiped out after to do the spell to re in soul Angel." says Willow.

The next day Buffy and Faith go to the pink hotel. Faith hides when Buffy calls Angel out. Angel comes out with Dru and Harmony right behind him with out them busting into flame. He says "slayer, you decided to give up? Wise choice." "I have but first send out Topanga and Wynona." "Alright a deal is a deal." say Angel. Out of the house come Topanga and Wynona running right to Buffy. She tells them " go home and stay there Dawn and Spike are there." "ok aunt Buffy" says Wynona. Angel, Dru and Harmony grab Buffy and drag her in to the house and shut the door. In side they chain her up and knock her out and them try to decide what they want to do with her. Unknown to any of them that Faith is also in the house waiting for the right time to strike.

The kids come running in to the house and straight up the stairs in to their parents room and straight into the arms of Willow and Tara. Willow and Tara hug the crying kids and ask "are you both ok" "yes we are mommy just a little scared." said Topanga. "We were very worried for you and we love you." said Tara. " You may have been worried about us, but you don't love us" says Wynona. " Baby what makes you think that we don't love you" asked Tara. " Because if you did you would not need to have another baby we would be enough for you." said Topanga. Willow and Tara look at the kids and say "listen we do love you and you are enough for us but we have more then enough love for you are then new baby. And nothing will ever change that. Says Willow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap- they got the kids back and angel, harmony and Dru have Buffy **_

**Tara appt**

The next day Tara had a doctor appt to check she was on the baby. She got some great news at that appt. The doctor had done an ultra sound and found out that she was having twins. One boy and one girl. Tara asked "how far am I really?" the doctor said "about three months you are going in to your second trimester." Willow then said "can we go home now we have something we need to do" she has just got a call from Xander and said "we have a plan to get Buffy back but we need yours and Tara help."

Buffy was just waking up after being knocked out by Angel. He looked at her and said "it is about time you woke up slayer." Buffy looked at him then at Dru and then at Harmony and said "you are not going to keep me here." as she pulled at the chain that bound her. Dru said "who is going to stop us?" That is when Faith made her presents known and said "that would be me." "Get her" yelled Angel. The wanna-be's went after her and she was able to hold them back but Angel tuned back towards Buffy grabbed her and bite her and stated to drain her. Faith saw this fought her way over to Buffy pulled Angel off of her and got her out of there and to the hospital.

Then Faith called Anya and said "call the gang and get down her Buffy is here because Angel bit her and stated to drain her they are not sure if she is going to make it. They she lost a lot of blood but they are working on her." Anya said "We will be right there Xander has to go get dawn and Kayla they went to the park." They get to the hospital and the first thing is Dawn runs up to the desk and said "my sister was just brought in." "What's her name" asked the woman behind the desk. "Buffy, Buffy Summers" said Spike who was standing right beside Dawn. (_Spike was able to walk in the sun because he had the ring that allowed vanpires to walk in daylight without bursting into flames. _"She is in the ICU and only family is allowed to see her" said the woman. "We are family" said Willow. "Alright but only two at a time she is still pretty weak. Are any of the kids hers?" asked the woman. Tara said "yes these two are pointing at Liz and Travis." "They can see their mom as long as dad goes with them." said the woman.

They walk to her room and as the get close Dawn is in tears but so are Willow, Tara, Anya, Liz and Kayla. As they get to her room Spike takes Liz and Travis in to see their mom. Buffy turns her head and see her babies and spike come in. "Spike, Liz, and Travis are you OK" asked Buffy. "We are fine mommy are you OK" asked Liz. "yes baby I will get better and be home soon but just seeing you makes me feel a lot better. Where is everyone." asked Buffy. Travis then said "They are in the hallway they said that only two of them can come in at a time." Everyone saw Buffy then they had to leave because visiting hours were over.

They get home and go to bed because they had some work to do the next day. The School had been closed down until these vampires were dust. Xander was not working right now so he stayed at home with the kids while everyone was at work. The kids were outside playing in the back yard when a cop asked "are parents home." Topanga said "no but uncle Xander is." "can one of you get him please" asked the cop. Ava takes off to the house to get her dad and says "daddy, there is a cop here. He is outside in the back yard with the others." "ok" Xanders says. He grabs her hand and the go to talk to the cop. "what can I do for you officer" asked Xander. "Have you seen around." said the cop. "No is she missing" asked Andy. "Yes she is. If you see her please call us. We have reason to believe she might be in danger after what happened to her husband." said the cop. "If we see her we will let you know" said Xander and then took the kids in the house for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap- they had just found out that Mrs. Olson is missing**

As the kids were eating lunch Xander had called Buffy about Mrs. Olson missing. He said "there was a cop that asks if anyone had seen Olson she is missing and they don't know where she is". "I am going to check myself out of this hospital" said Buffy. No we can take care of this we have faith to help us, but you need to get better before you do anything" said Xander. Buffy knowing Xander was right gave in and stayed there.

Xander called Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Spike, Giles,

and angel investigations to tell them about Mrs. Olson. Giles said "Xander take the kids to somewhere safe and then come help us at the magic shop." Xander takes the kids to a baby sitter by the name of Lucy and she is going to take care of the kids until someone comes and gets them. Xander says "thank you Lucy for taking care of the kids today" and then goes to leave but before he can Topanga comes out and says "uncle Xander do I have to stay here can't I come and help you find Mrs. Olson. Mommy Tara and Mommy Willow are not going to be able to leave work and I am a witch so I could help." "no Topanga stay here OK" said Xander. "alright but I am not happy about it." replied Topanga.

By the time Xander got to the magic shop it was dark out and Spike and Faith had left to patrol. Spike says "Faith do really think that red and her girl are going to be able to reinsoul Angel". "spike, Willow has done this before she know what she is doing as for Tara I don't know" said Faith. "Faith do you think that Tara and Willow having these twins is making Topanga and Wynonna really unloved or are they just jealous." asked Spike. Faith said "i don't know Spike let just keep patrolling and not talk about this." (unknown to anyone faith had a daughter that she had given up and that little girl is Kayla Dawn's adopted daughter and now faith is regretting giving her up.) Faith was feeling really bad about what she did and needed to talk to Dawn about maybe getting to at least know Kayla.

The next day Faith went to talk to Dawn about Kayla. "Dawn do you know anything about Kayla's real mother and father?" asked Faith. "No just that the father took off before Kayla was born and the mother gave her up right after she was born. Why?" said Dawn. "Dawnie Kayla is my little girl. I gave her up when she was born because I can barely that care of myself and I would have made a very bad mom and thought that her life would be better with someone other then me." said Faith. Dawn then asked "why are you telling me this? Do you want her back because I am not giving her up I love her and she means everything to me(getting angry). "no Dawn I just want to get to know her that is all I am asking for please dawn." said Faith. "i will think about it Faith and let you know when I am ready." said Dawn and walked away.

Tara and Willow were up in their room and Tara had stated having mood swings. Fist she yelled at Willow then cried and then started laughing. Willow knew that she would have mood swings but not like this. Willow said "Tara why don't we find names for them now?" "OK Willow I think I can do that what do you think we should name them?" asked Tara. "Well Tara I like the name Seth for a boy and Rachel for a girl." said Will. "I like the name Seth but not Rachel I was think more like Wendy. I mean we have Topanga Will Maclay, and Wynona Taylor Rosenberg, so why not have Wendy be a Maclay and Seth be a Rosenberg but we need to come up with middle names for them too." said Tara. They come up with Wendy Tia Maclay and Seth Michael Rosenberg for the Twins.

That night Xander was out talking a walk and ran in to Mrs. Olson. He then said "hello Mrs. Olson are you OK the cops have been looking all over for you." "i am fine Mr. Harris just a little hungry." she said looking as his neck that is when he realized that she had been turned in to a vampire and she started to chase him as he took of and she caught him.

**(sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I need to sorry please review and please no flames.)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap- was missing Xander found her saw she was turned in to a vampire ran and got caught by her.**_

** Mrs. Olson** ran after Xander caught him and was about to bite him when Kennedy came up saw that Mrs. Olson had a hold of Xander and Staked her in the back but was able to dust her. "Xander you alright" asked Kennedy. Xander said "yeah thanks to you Kennedy. Not to be rude but are you doing here?" "I heard about the rate of vampires in this town and came to make it go down. I mean after all I am a slayer" replied Kennedy.

Xander takes Kennedy to the magic shop. Willow and Tara had got home from work and were working on a spell to find when Xander and Kennedy came in. Willow looked up as they came in "Kennedy what are you doing here. I thought you and Vi went to Brazil and were in love" said Willow." "We did Willow but I heard of the vamp problem and came to help. Vi stayed at home with our triples so she couldn't come" said Kennedy. Tara had seen the look on Willow face when Kennedy came in so she left to go to the house. Dawn saw that Tara left cam home to find her crying and packing a bag as if she was going to leave.

Dawn then asked "Tara are you leaving? What is making you cry?" "Dawn I love you, Willow and the girls but you saw the way Willow looked at Kennedy anyone can see that she likes her I think it is better for everyone if I leave. I love everyone but I can't stand to see Willow if she leaves me for her." said Tara. "Tara you hear Kennedy she is married to Vi and they have triples at home" replied Dawn. Tara then said "Dawn did you look at her hand there is no ring when means she is not married and I think she is here for Willow not this vampire problem."

Willow had left to find when Dawn and Tara went and found them at the house unpacking Tara's bag. "Tara you were not going to leave me again were you?" asked Willow "She was worried that you were going to leave her for Kennedy" Said Dawn "Tara baby how could you think that I love you and you are having my twins, I am even not interested in Kennedy." said Willow "I know that now thanks to Dawn. I am sorry Willow" said Tara

That next morning Buffy called the house. Dawn answer "hello. Oh hey Buffy how you feeling." Buffy said "Better is Spike home? Can I talk to him please? " yea ah let me get him and yelled "Spike Buffy is on the phone and wants to talk to you." "OK got it" Said Spike. "hey love how you doing?" Buffy said "Spike they said I can come home can you come and get me I hate this place reminds me to much of when mom was sick right before she died." "i will right there luv." He grabs the Keys to his car and leaves to go get her.

Xander decides he must tell them what happened to Mrs. Olson when they get back and he also wondering what happened to their daughter Belle.


End file.
